


A Sudden Date In The Arcade

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Arcades, Cute, Cute Ending, Dates, Dinosaurs, F/M, Fluff, Museums, One Shot, Salty Tsukishima Kei, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tags Are Fun, Tsukishima Kei is a Good Significant Other, im so jealous of y/n and the fact that y/n is me—, tsukishima is a softie for y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Their original date at the museum was scratched off because their venue was closed. Good thing Y/N had thought of something else, though.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Sudden Date In The Arcade

**Author's Note:**

> Be honest guys, you all love the tall n’ salty tsukishima💛
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy💕

The museum was closed. Tsukishima was upset. He was dying to take Y/N out to see the dinosaur bones and other stuff that was portrayed at their destined location. Unfortunately, things did not go their way.

Y/N stares at her dear boyfriend. ‘He’s pouting.’ Y/N takes a quick snap of her boyfriend. The blonde hears the flash sound from Y/N’s smartphone and immediately turns to her direction.

“I’m not in the mood, you know.”

“I know that. That’s why I thought a little tease would cheer you up at least.”

Tsukishima lifted both of his arms up, gesturing for a hug. Of course, Y/N picked up the sign and gave into his warm embrace. “Say, what about a date somewhere else? It can’t be helped that the museum is closed.” Tsukishima gave it a thought. “How about in an arcade? It’s been so long since I’ve been to one. I’m guessing it goes for you as well.” The way Y/N’s eyes sparkle of the thought, the thrilled and excited aura she’s releasing,,,

The male gave a sigh and gently smiled in approval.

Tsukishima just couldn’t say no to her, huh?

* * *

At last, they finally arrived at the arcade. “How nostalgic! I wonder how long has it been since I came here..” Hummed Y/N. “Quit squirming around like a kid. It’s lame.” “Excuse me, but this ‘lame kid’ right here is your girlfriend.” Y/N retorted.

“Where shall we start first?” Asked the glasses. Y/N placed her index finger on her chin, looking around the place on what seems interesting to play. The claw machine caught her attention. “That one looks fun. Let’s try it!” Says Y/N, as she points to the machine across the arcade. “Okay, okay. Just stop tugging me.”

* * *

_Nice try! Better luck next time._

“Aw, man. I really wanted to get that dinosaur plushie for you, though.” Y/N sighed. Tsukishima may look like he doesn’t give a damn about it, but inside he also wanted to give that Dino plushie for Y/N too. “Can you wait here, Kei? I have to use the restroom a bit.”

“Make it quick.” Y/N gave the blonde a nod and rushed to the nearest girls’ toilet. This made the tall male eye the claw machine for a bit. ‘This is probably my chance.’ Is what Tsukishima is thinking. He inserts a quarter in the machine and gets a hold of the machine lever with a red ball thing on top and buttons. “I just have to win this thing right? This will be a cinch.” Tsukishima pressed the start button.

_Ready, get set, Go!_

* * *

After a few minutes, Y/N soon came out of the restroom. Y/N’s feet lead her seeing Tsukishima, her boyfriend, playing the exact claw machine that she had just lost to. She didn’t wasted a big opportunity to take a quick pic.

_Congratulations! You won!_

Y/N watches her lover take out the dinosaur plushie from the machine. Tsukishima turns around to see Y/N with a softened look on her face. “H-How long have you been standing there..?” The blonde tries to maintain his cool. “Just a little bit.” Grinned the female. “Let’s get going. We still haven’t tried what this arcade has in store for us, yet.” “Mhm!” Y/N smiles widely, causing Tsukishima’s heart to beat fast and his face flush.

”How many tries did you take?” Asked Y/N. 

“About nine... I was on the verge of giving up, you know.”

”But you still tried. That alone makes me happy.”

Y/N giggled at her blushing boyfriend. It was a cute sight, indeed (Well, for her, at least). “You did look like you were having enough of it when I was taking a picture of you.”

”What pictu—“

”That shooting range game looks interesting! Come on, let’s play it!” 

* * *

“My, That was fun.” Says Y/N, stretching her arms. She then turns around to see Tsukishima handing her the dinosaur plushie that he won awhile ago at the claw machine. “I didn’t get the chance to give you this earlier, soo...” Mutters the blonde, purposely averting his gaze. “Thank you, Kei.” Y/N Says as Tsukishima hands her the plushie. She also gave her boyfriend a pat in the head (With Tsukishima bending down, of course) “C’mon now, let’s go home. We have practice tomorrow.” They proceed to walk their way home to their apartment.

“You know, Tsukki... This plushie reminds me of you.”

“How is that so?”

“It has a yellow color for it’s skin, and it gives off a cute angry look too. But, I know that it has a soft side deep inside too.”

“...You sure mutter a lot of bold words, huh?”

“Oh my, are you blushing!? How cute!”

“Shut up...”

💛🍟

**Author's Note:**

> ‼️ Storytime ‼️
> 
> Me and my best friend were just having our late-night convos in InstaGram and I sent her pictures of Tsukishima that I got from Pinterest. I then thought of a headcannon that Tsukishima would definitely get you a dinosaur plushie from the claw machine but oh wow I came up with a story instead 💀 I sent her the one shot and, luckily, she enjoyed it. (I hope) 
> 
> So uhh shoutouts to my best friend, I guess💖 If you come across this fanfic, then yeah, it’s me your pal ☺️❤️
> 
> PS: please don’t leak my identity omg thank you—


End file.
